leyes_de_tucumanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Capítulo IV - B - Doctrina americana
B.El origen y la extensión de la doctrina americana del derecho constitucional Si existiera una reflexión en el Poder Judicial sobre cómo desempeñarían mejor su función de ser el principal protector contra las violaciones legislativas de la Constitución, es probable que no hubieran admitido este sistema de control posterior e incidental. Hubieran preferido actuar sobre las leyes antes de que comenzaran a operar. Thayer reflexiona que como la oportunidad de los jueces de controlar y corregir las leyes inconstitucionales es tan limitado, es conveniente comprender por qué la extensión del control, cuando tiene la oportunidad de ser ejercido, debe ser también estrecho. Fue previsto desde que se estableció la constitución que lo que es dañino e inconstitucional puede tener vigencia sin ninguna capacidad de los tribunales para prevenirlo ya que todo el sistema de control es judicial. El rigor de la limitación sobre la acción judicial es generalmente reconocido aunque de una manera perversa ya que pretende extender la función judicial fuera de sus límites. Habitualmente se considera que la tarea de un tribunal, es la de simplemente interpretar dos escritos y comparar uno con el otro, como dos contratos o dos leyes son interpretados y comparados cuando se dice que están en conflicto, para declarar el verdadero significado de cada uno y si están opuestos y si son opuestos, poner en vigencia la Constitución como una obligación superior, una tarea ordinaria y humilde, como los tribunales algunas veces la describen. Sin embargo, Thayer considera esta visión equivocada porque ignora las consideraciones del legislativo e impide que sean utilizadas como fundamentos de juicio. De esta manera se pierde la combinación del rigor del abogado con la visión del estadista que deben primar en el tratamiento de estas cuestiones de derecho constitucional. Thayer cita al juez Tilghman de Pennsylvania quien en 1811 dijo que una ley de la Legislatura no debe ser declarada nula a menos que la violación de la Constitución sea tan manifiesta que no deje lugar a una duda razonable. El ejercicio de esta función judicial va más allá del simple ejercicio que los jueces describen habitualmente. Si su función fuera meramente y descarnadamente establecer el significado del texto de la Constitución y de la ley cuestionada y determinar, como una cuestión académica, si en el juicio de la Corte las dos estuvieran en conflicto, sería sin duda, una cuestión elevada e importante que incluye importantes consideraciones públicas, pero una función mucho más sencilla de lo que realmente es. La Corte no puede ignorar la existencia de la ley meramente porque ha concluido, luego de una correcta interpretación, que la ley es inconstitucional. Éste es precisamente el significado de la regla de administración que los tribunales han establecido, sólo se puede ignorar la ley cuando aquellos que tienen el derecho de legislar no solamente han cometido un error, sino que han cometido un claro error (clear mistake), tan claro que no está abierto a una pregunta racional. Este es el contenido del deber que los jueces imponen a los'actos legislativos. No es meramente su propio juicio sobre la constitucionalidad sino su conclusión de cuál juicio es el permitido a otro departamento al cual la Constitución ha encargado el deber de hacerlo. Esta regla reconoce que teniendo en cuenta las grandes, complejas y mudables exigencias del gobierno, mucho de lo que aparece como inconstitucional a un hombre o grupo de hombres, puede no parecerle a otros, ya que la Constitución muchas veces admite diferentes interpretaciones, que existe una variedad de elección y de juicio, que en esos casos la Constitución no impone sobre la Legislatura ninguna opinión específica, sino que deja abierta una variedad de elección y cualquier selección racional es constitucional. La legislatura al determinar su acción, lo que es para Thayer, razonable, no divide su deber con los jueces, ni debe conformarse con su concepción de lo que es una legislación prudente o razonable. La función judicial es meramente la de fijar el límite exterior de la acción legislativa razonable, la frontera a través de la cual el sistema tributario, el dominio eminente, el poder de policía y el Poder Legislativo en general, no pueden sobrepasar sin violar las prohibiciones de la Constitución. Los tribunales revisan el trabajo de un departamento coordinado y no deben, ni siquiera negativamente, intentar legislar. Al mismo tiempo no deben actuar a menos que el caso sea muy claro, porque las consecuencias de dejar de lado la legislación son muy serias. Lo que ocurrió al adoptar nuestra teoría de derecho constitucional fue que introducimos por primera vez en la conducción del gobierno, a través de los grandes departamentos una sanción judicial, no completa, sino parcial. Los jueces fueron autorizados, indirectamente y gradualmente, a ejercer el poder de revisar la acción de los otros departamentos y a declararla nula. En rigor de verdad es, a pesar de que una mera función judicial incluye, debido al tema de que se trata, tomar parte, una parte secundaria en la conducción política del gobierno. Si ello es así, entonces los jueces deben aplicar métodos y principios que se apliquen a esa tarea. En ese trabajo no puede haber un modus vivendi entre los diferentes departamentos a menos que cada uno esté seguro de la plena cooperación de los otros, en la medida en que su propia acción se conforma a una visión razonable y permisible de su poder constitucional. Esto deja a los tribunales una importante legislación que se pondría en peligro si se tratara de darles más. Ellos no deben introducirse en los zapatos del legislador, ni prestar atención a la astuta frase de un obispo inglés hecha hace siglos, y mencionada por el juez Holmes: "El que tiene la autoridad absoluta de interpretar cualquier ley escrita u oral es el que es el verdadero legislador, para todos los fines, y no la persona que en principio la escribió o expresó". Esta teoría clásica de la deferencia judicial tuvo como seguidores algunos de los más ilustres integrantes de la Supreme Court, como Holmes y Brandeis que serán varias veces vencidos durante el activismo pro laissez-faire de la era Lochner y, posteriormente, Cardozo y Frankfurter. Posner, clamando against constitutional theory, situó bien la relación entre el judicial self-restraint a la orientación desarrollada a partir del artículo de Thayer: "Thayer es el padre de la escuela del 'enfurecimiento' (outrage) en la interpretación constitucional cuyo practicante más notable fue Holmes. La posición de Holmes no era idéntica a la de Thayer, como no eran las posiciones de Cardozo y de Frankfurter idénticas a las de Holmes, aun cuando hay amplias afinidades entre los cuatro. Esta escuela enseña que para estar justificado en tratar de corregir las ramas electas del gobierno no debe ser suficiente que el litigante que reclama un derecho constitucional tenga una argumentación favorable; debe ser muy favorable; la violación alegada de la Constitución debe ser cierta (la posición de Thayer) o que revuelva el estómago (la prueba de Holmes del 'vómito'), o un shock para la conciencia (la prueba de Frankfurter), o una síntesis de las tres posiciones (lo sostenido por el disenso de Holmes en el caso 'Lochner'), el tipo de cosa que ninguna persona razonable podría defender. La escuela del enfurecimiento es casi intercambiable con la doctrina de la autolimitación judicial (self restraint) en la medida en que esta doctrina es comprendida como intentando minimizarlas ocasiones en que los tribunales anulan las decisiones de otras ramas del gobierno. El juez que se autolimita en este sentido desea sentarse detrás de las otras ramas del gobierno, pero es impulsado a la acción si su sentido de la justicia resulta enfurecido suficientemente". En cuanto al no-interpretativismo estricto, se hace mención como autor pragmático a Michel Perry, que defiende la necesidad de un tribunal activista para establecer respuestas moralmente correctas para las cuestiones políticas y morales fundamentales que la sociedad enfrenta. Para Perry, el ejercicio del control judicial que él, sin ningún constreñimiento, llama política constitucional por los jueces ("constitutional policymaking by judiciary") por veces novatamente en los casos de derechos humanos, los jueces tienen la función de desarrollar normas siguiendo orientaciones que no están claramente especificadas en los textos ni fueron originariamente previstas por los constituyentes. Más recientemente, ese embate obtuvo nueva dimensión, teniendo en vista los pedidos de algunos autores para, a partir de una distinción entre judgment —''"the narrowly limited scope of the judicial role (...) to decide cases and controversies"— y opinion —"pronoucement of the law"— limitarse el acatamiento a las decisiones de la Suprema Corte apenas cuando ella tu-viese hecho pronunciamiento de un ''judgment. En ese sentido, Hartnett, en amplia y crítica apreciación de esa nueva faceta del embate, defendió que esa irrefutable diferenciación cualitativa entre esas dos posibilidades de manifestación de la Suprema Corte debe impedir que se confunda "defe-rence with obedience" y que se asegure a la "Supreme Court a monopoly on constitutional interpretation". En realidad, la contraposición activismo vs. self-restraint, que inicialmente ha sido utilizada para llamar la atención para la necesidad de limitación a la judicial discretion, adquirió ahora una connotación principalmente ideológica: de ese modo, toda la postura en la interpretación constitucional que agrada a un crítico es considerada self-restrained; cuando ella le agrada es considerada activista. Dworkin identifica esa perversión que el embate asumió y, por eso, se manifiesta críticamente al respecto de dos orientaciones: "El pasivismo es como él denomina el self-restraint parece, a primera vista, una teoría atrayente en la medida en que los jueces deben imponer su voluntad a las mayorías políticas. Todavía, cuando tomamos el cuidado de desembarazar los diferentes problemas que se mezclan, sus fundamentos intelectuales se tornan invariablemente frágiles. Debe ser o contener una teoría sobre lo que la Constitución ya es en cuanto derecho fundamental, lo que significa que debe ser una interpretación de la práctica constitucional entendida en sentido amplio. El pasivismo apenas precariamente se ajusta a esa práctica, y solamente la muestra en su mejor perspectiva si admitimos que, con cuestión de justicia, los individuos no tienen derechos contra las mayorías políticas —lo que es raro a nuestra cultura constitucional— o qué la equidad, definida de un modo especial que juega con la propia idea de derechos constitucionales, es la virtud constitucional más importante. Si rechazaremos esas ideas nada atrayentes, rechazaremos el pasivismo. Eso significa que debemos aceptar la teoría contraria, ¿la teoría cuco que los pasivistas llaman de 'activismo'? El activismo es una forma virulenta de pragmatismo jurídico. Un juez activista ignoraría el texto de la Constitución, la historia de su promulgación, las decisiones anteriores de la Suprema Corte que procuraron interpretarlas y las duraderas tradiciones de nuestra cultura política. El activista ignoraría todo eso para imponer a los otros poderes del Estado su propio punto de vista sobre lo que la justicia exige (...) La alternativa al pasivismo no es un activismo tosco (crude activim), atado apenas al censo de justicia de un juez, mas un juicio mucho más apurado y discriminatorio (sic), caso a caso, que da lugar a muchas virtudes políticas, mas, por lo contrario, tanto del activismo cuanto del pasivismo, no cede espacio alguno a la tiranía".